bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Leros
Leros is the experienced Toa Recla of Ice on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography Early Life At some point Leros became a Toa and went on as part of a team. He eventually traveled to Recla Nui as an experienced Toa and began to train rookie Toa, along with Ilos, Zera, Seiza, and Silas. Seiza left the group after the loss of his partner, Silas. ''VX During the year 999 A.G.C., Leros began to train three new rookies on Recla Nui with his two other partners, Ilos and Zera. The three of them began to train the rookies, Eiros, Gerat, and Yuna. During one day of training, Zera fought all three rookie Toa, defeating them quickly by using her superior tactics. Soon Leros and Ilos arrived to take their turns at fighting the rookies, with Leros going next. He quickly proved his superiority with his graceful style of fighting, rapidly defeating Yuna and Eiros with his Ice powers and fast punches. Gerat proved a longer fight, but it was still nothing for Leros, as he swiftly won, beating Zera's time. After it was all over, Leros and the others bumped fists in a show of friendship. The next day Leros and the others arrived as Eiros fought an X-Force empowered Junker named Drachius. Yuna tried to attack another Junker who intervened with Eiros's attack, Seriun. As soon as her Lightning neared him however, it vanished as a result of being negated. Seriun and Monsth then began to pull out, so Gerat tried to attack, but was struck down by Monsth. When a primal screech was heard, Leros checked the area, and then the others left, leaving Eiros behind to fight. Ilos split the team up, sending Yuna with Leros. They soon fought against the X-Rahi, Rama, but were taken down. Leros and the others began to question Ilos, regarding how he knew of the X-Force, and what it was. Ilos told them what he knew and how he knew it, and then they went into battle with the Rahi. Leros fought Jaga this time and managed to repel him. He then went after Rama, using Ice darts to try to stop him. When Gerat was taken down by Rama, Leros saved him with his Ice attacks, and when Yuna lost control of her Begasu and fell under the control of the Rahi, Leros fought Wolf, and then teamed up with Zera to take him down for the rest of the fight, while Ilos took care of Yuna. The group returned to the village to see Eiros. Ilos told him that he hadn't expected the Toa of Fire to win the fight, and also told him about how the job made you into a weapon after time. A few days later, Leros saved Yuna from an attack by Wolf. He scolded her for not being able to handle it herself, so she told him that she always used the same strategy. He scolded her for that philosophy that if it worked once, to keep using it. He said he would see to it that she adapted, or she would end up another casualty of the island. Later that day, the rookies and the veterans met up under Ilos, who told them that they shouldn't be on the island anymore, not with the X-Force problem. The rookies stated that they felt it was their job to remain and help with the situation. Ilos allowed them to do as they wished, but told them that they would have to undergo new training, with one of the experienced Toa, every day on a different skill. Leros questioned Yuna to seee if she had improved her skills, but when she said she hadn't, he became angty with her, claiming that she would be his first student to learn adaptive techniques, or else she wouldn't be qualified as a Toa. The groups began to argue amongst each other, when reports of a Rahi attack came in. Gerat raced off ahead, defeating the threat of Jaga and Rama on his own before the others arrived. Two days later, Leros began to train Yuna in technique, criticizing her for not improving as he had ordered her to. She tried to defend herself verbally, and then physically as they dueled, but she wasn't able to win either way. He swiftly defeated her for her lack of improvement, but stopped when he heard something. Suddenly Rama attacked the two of them and they tried to repel him. They were unable to defeat him, so they retreated, meeting the other four Toa. Ilos rallied them together as the Toa Recla, and with their spirits renewed, Leros and Yuna swiftly put Rama down. About one day later, Leros and the others met up to discuss things. Soon the X-Rahkshi arrived, claiming that they would win. Their leader was then blindsided by the X-Skakdi, who entered into battle as well. Leros went after Kes, hitting him with swift attacks and Ice, doing some damage, but not much overall. Kes soon began to use his Gravity powers to fling them both into zero-gravity for their battle. Leros tried to use his elemental powers, but it missed. His blows lacked force in the zero-gravity zone, so he drew all of the Ice to himself, impaling Kes' spine in the process. The battle ended, and Kes went after Ilos, who put him down after revealing himself as an X-Toa. He repelled the Skakdi, and the Rahkshi left on their own, as Ilos began to explain to the team what he knew. After about a day, he had composed his thoughts and explained to the others that he used a disguise in fear of accidentally wounding innocents and being blamed. He was told that the others wouldn't have harmed him, but he said that in the heat of the moment, it was hard to tell if that would have held true. He told them that he had Fire, Water, and pure energy powers. He didn't want to become an enemy to the Toa, and as such, left his identity always hidden, leaving that as one of the last things he said. The team rushed to the forests where the Rahi were going crazy. They managed to overcome the Rahi problem and headed into a cave where it was coming from, only to meet the other factions inside. Leros went up against Myers, dodging its' attacks and putting it down with an Ice attack through its' chest. When Ilos realized the cave was filling with radiation, the Toa fled through the exit he created. They regrouped after this, discussing how it couldn't be mere coincidence that the various X-Force empowered beings were all on Recla Nui. Ilos began expressing that it had to be fate, which was challenged, but they got over it, and split into groups of two to cross the island and investigate anything suspicious. Within a day or two, Gelt, Lami, Queln, Kes, and the Toa Recla ended up in a large scale battle, with Leros and Yuna primarily fighting Lami. As the fight went on, mysterious energy bursts came from the sky, empowering the four non-Toa. They began to hammer away at the Toa, easily defeating them and whoever else they were fighting. They took hits and were beaten around, but ultimately showed no actual damage. As the battle went on, the X-Rahkshi teamed up against Kes, while the Toa fled. The next day, Kes caused the team to split up during a surprise attack, while the Rahi also attacked other villages. During this attack, Ilos, Leros and Zera were split together, and went off to search for the others. They were split again by Kes. Leros landed in a tree and tried to move, but saw that Lami was below him. Leros accidentally made his presence known, so Lami attacked, forcing a fight in close quarters in the woods. During the battle, Leros took some blows, but none that were too damaging, until he was hit by his foe's Anger powers. Leros fought with no control after that, but Lami also used it on himself, presumably, due to how he fought. In the ensuing battle, without restraint, Lami leapt on top of Leros in an attempt to use his Heat Vision, but Leros ran him through with his own Staff of Anger, leaving him to die a slow death. Leros then reunited with the others, who were soon met by Keris and Kato, and told of the others. After a few hours, the group found the cave the others were hidden in, but found only Seiza's corpse strung up like an animal, and signs of a conflict. During the night, the Toa reunited and the rookies were informed of Seiza's fate after some dodging of the topic. Eiros began to say that he would claim revenge, and began to talk like Seiza, which the veterans pointed out, but Eiros didn't see any problems with talking like him, or with even becoming like Seiza in some ways. Soon the three X-Rahi appeared and began to ask forgiveness and for a new deal, like the old one they had made. Ilos allowed it, even with Yuna and Zera denying. The Rahi became allies with the Toa, and helped keep watch through the night as they decided to track down the source of the energy lights in the morning. The group moved out in formation, the six Toa, six Matoran, and three Rahi. After some time, they encountered something. As the group waited, a squad of Eruo soon emerged and fought them. The group fought through the Eruo, eventually killing the squad. Monsth soon emerged and fought Ilos. Soon, the group got past Monsth, who allowed them to keep moving. Ilos told them what he knew about the Eruo, and some of his past with Monsth, when a Muaka corpse was thrown over the side. It was Yuna, who had returned. Eiros got her down and away from the Eruo, who had decided to attack her in retaliation for her attacks. When they regrouped, they moved towards the facility, planning its destruction. Wolf and Leros tried to detect anything inside, but smell didn't work, so Leros used his Doite for hearing. As they moved, they killed at least one facility member and various experiments that were still in their tanks. They killed an entire room and Ilos confronted the leader of the base, Stiez, who infested himself with Sleepers to fight. He defeated Ilos and emerged to fight, defeating the Toa whenever they tried to attack him. He ran Wolf through, killing him, and then killed Rama and Jaga, before being hammered by the various powers of the Toa. As they stopped, they saw that his armor was destroyed, but self-repairing, and that he was fine. The Toa continued to fight until Stiez, in his cockiness, revealed his weakness, which was protected. The Toa continued to fight, until they managed to blind his defenses and impale him through his head to kill him. As they left, they destroyed the base and headed up to find a war going on between the Eruo forces and thousands of new Eruo. The Toa raced off to protect the Matoran. Abilities & Traits Leros is a calm, composed warrior who fights with grace and elegance. He acts with intelligence and speed, deciding to use technique rather than power. He is mature, an experienced teacher and fighter, and someone who fights with forethought more than anything. He keeps his feelings in check and refuses to rely on emotions such as rage. Leros believes only in facts, not coincidence nor the apparent alone. Leros is skilled in the manners of technique, focusing more on that than anything else in battle, and being the primary teacher of technique on Recla Nui. As a Toa, Leros has the innate control over the Elemental Power of Ice, which he constantly uses in battle to keep his body cool for various purposes. Mask & Tools Leros wears a Kanohi Doite, Great Mask of Sensory Aptitude, and wields twin Ice Claws on his wrists. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *VX'' *''Legacy (Form Assumed; non-canon)'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Doite Wearers Category:Koji